Obedience
by Blackace70
Summary: Sequel to Vulnerable; One-Shot; Cinder still remains the ever-loyal and loving servant to her Master Ruby. But when a remnant of Ruby's past gets unearthed. Secrets get revealed and masks drop. As Cinder's associates find out just exactly who their leader really is. Falling Petals; Slight Enabler.


**You guys ask for it. I thought about it. And in the end, I actually did it.**

 **Yo everybody, Ace here with another one-shot for you awesome guys. Here, I present to you the sequel of my previous Falling Petal story: Vulnerable.**

 **Now I honestly didn't think I'd create another part for my previous one-shot. Especially one so soon. But after going over and rereading it. No to mention some of the kind reviews I got for it, requesting another part. I felt determined to get out another out for you guys.**

 **And thus, I present to you: Obedience.**

 **I won't give you any spoilers as to what to expect. Just know that, it should be quite a ride. Also I have a very special guest appearing in this story. I wonder how many of you guys will recognize where she's from.**

 **For those who won't, I'll tell you by the end of the story. So with that done…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of characters in this story. All property and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. I also do not own the guest character that appears in this story. She goes to her respective owners as well.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

"Hurry it up will ya. The sooner we dig this up, the sooner we can get out of here!"

Out in a remote field; a group of White Fang grunts were in the process of digging up and unearthing a deposit of raw dust crystals that was said to be hidden away there. Each of the members felt a shiver ran down their spine as they gave a glance around the field they were in. The setting was eerie to say the least. As not only was the place barren, not one shred of life present in the vicinity. There were also black leafless crooked looking trees surrounding. Each holding a Murder of Crows on the branches.

In short; the whole place gave off the vibe that the members were standing on some kind of land for the dead.

As he and his teammates were shoveling. One White Fang member, Aaron a large Bear Faunus, paused and decided to make his discomfort known.

"Guys, I don't know about you. But you get the feeling that we really shouldn't...be here?"

One of his associates nodded "Yeah, I'm getting the creeps just being here."

"Creepy or not, we got our orders." Max, the leader of the group spat harshly "We're not leaving to we get what we came for."

"Come on Max, even you have to admit that something ain't right here." A fox faunus named Clark shot back "I saw we cut our losses and get the hell out of here. We can tell them we couldn't find it, who's gonna know."

Max scowled as he heard voices of agreement amongst the group "Aw shut up, all of you!" He shouted "You all know as well as I do the price we pay if we fail this mission. I prefer to have my head on my shoulders. If you're THAT scared, they hurry the fuck up with the digging then you can get out of here. Got it?!"

There was a bit of grumbling amongst the grunts. They nonetheless complied; if albeit reluctantly. The digging continued on for a couple more minutes until…

"Hey, I think I hit something."

"Finally, let's get this bad boy out."

Clearing away the last of the dirt. The team a large sleek black rectangular box. Max grinned, having finally found what they came here for.

"Alright time to bust this bad boy open." He then noticed that none of his cohorts made an attempt to move

"Hey, the hell's the holdup? Move it!"

"Max, something doesn't feel right about that box." Clark said uncomfortably, eyeing the large black container "I think we have unearth some kind of burial."

Resisting the urge to slap his forehead in frustration, the dog faunus leader let out a growl to calm himself "I swear I must be surrounded by idiots all the time." he muttered to himself

"Come on, what are the chances of finding something else in an area around here?" Max said rolling his eyes "It's completely unheard of. Not to mention completely stupid. Seeing that no one else comes to this area. Obviously, this is where the crystals are stored in here."

"But-" a third member tried only to be cut off

Max sighed as he picked his shovel "Look, if you pussies aren't gonna do anything. Then I will."

With that, Max stabbed his shovel into the side of box lid. Neither him nor his associates were aware that in him doing so caused something to appear on roof of the lid. A pair of initials _R.M._ written in cursive writing.

Max gritted his teeth as he fought to force open the lid. His shovel creaking and straining under the force; threatening to break.

"Almost. . .got it." He grunted out

Suddenly the box emitted a flash of red light. And a low rumbling followed after. While Max was oblivious to this. The others started backing away from the supposed 'regular' box.

"H-Hey Max, I think ya might wanna take a look at what you're doing."

"Shut up, I almost got this thing opened."

"Seriously, you should probably stop."

"I said be quiet!"

"Max-"

"SHUT UP!"

The light got brighter and then the lid exploded off the box. Flying to parts unknown. All of the White Fang members ducked for cover at the sight of the explosion and the large lid flying. Once the cost was clear, one brave member decided to peek his head over and take a look at the insides. Immediately his eyes went wide with shock at the sight.

"What the-?!"

"What, what is it?!"

"It's...a girl."

"What?!"

Everyone soon surrounded the box, and true to the man's word. There was in actuality a girl within the 'box'.

She was young, looking no other than a mature teenager. She pale white skin complexion and pitch black hair. And had pink lipstick on her bottom lip. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands entwined together, as if she were praying.

Her entire ensemble resembled that of a gothic lolita. She had on a purple and red frilly headpiece and wore a purplish black long dress with purplish-red frills, a bow at the front of her waist, and also had an opening in the front of the skirt. Revealing her black stockings with red ribbons on the side and a pair of brown boots that she wore.

The one thing to completely contrasted with the whole sight. Was the giant, long handle purple halberd axe that was resting on top of her within her arms.

At the presence of the girl, the entire group was put off by her.

"Who is she?" One member asked his eyes never leaving the girl "Why is she in there?"

"Is she dead?" Another member asked a little unnerved

"That's impossible, everyone who dies, ends up becoming dust."

"Well there has to be SOMETHING wrong with her!" A third party exclaimed "What sane person would be willingly buried alive?!"

While all the commotion was going on. The group had once again failed to noticed something occurring. While they were talking amongst one another, a pair of eyelids open up slowly revealing bright crimson red eyes.

"Hey take a look at her outfit," One member noted, eyeing the unique dress style the girl was in "She has a weird look to her. You think she's part of some kind of cult?"

"Must be some kind of crazy ass cult to wanna bury people alive." Another stated a bit disgusted. While he didn't hold a lot of love for humans, even he wouldn't go as far to be that cruel.

"Forget about her looks guys, how bout that weapon she has in her possession." Max stated, a greedy look in his eyes as his fingers ran along the handle of the axe

This thing might look old, but it seems to be in peak condition. Bet it's worth a fortune to the right buyer who'll wanna get their hands on this antique."

"Max, are you crazy?!" Yelled Clark "It's bad enough we disturbed some kind of...ritual or something. Now you wanna disturb this person's grave?!"

"Hey business is business at the end of the day." Max shrugged as he gripped the weapon "Besides I don't think the little lady here will complain if we...take this off her hands now, won't ya?"

With that Max pulled on the weapon. But was surprised the large amount of resistance behind it.

"What the- oh come ON, you heavy piece of-"

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"SHIT!"

Everyone screamed in horror as they watched the 'dead' girl rise out of the coffin. Her hand on her scythe while the other still had a tight grip on Max's wrist.

"Ara? What do we have here?" The girl spoke, having a surprisingly mature voice "Someone actually having the audacity to steal one's weapon from under them. My, aren't you naughty?"

Her grip on the wrist tightened "And naughty little boys like you should be punished."

A loud snap could be heard as Max's hand and wrist broke. The dog faunus cried out in agony as he clutched his broken wrist. Then his cries were silenced as his head soon became detached from his body.

Everyone watched the lopped off head with a stunned expression. The girl in question who had swung her axe to cleave the man's head off, started to get wavering breathing. A blush starting to form.

"Ahh...it's been a long time since I've felt this way. The feeling of death. It's cold yet arousing embrace."

She then glanced at the remaining White Fang members. A grin starting to appear as her lipstick color changed from pink to purple.

"More. . .I need MORE!"

Seeing their now dead leader turn to dust. And realizing that they were going to be the girl's next victim. Everyone ran, hoping to get away from the psychotic teen. They didn't get far…

The girl leaped out of her coffin, her weapon in hand. As she brought down the axe down on a poor member, cleaving him in half. The person who had unfortunately been running next to him. Suffering the same fate, being sliced through by the waist. A third grunt, who remembered that he had a weapon of his own. Tried firing his gun at the girl. The teen smiled as she deflected each shot by spinning her axe. She then rushed towards the gun wielder, appearing in front of him. With a quick slash, she hacked off his arm holding the gun. With his head soon following suit.

The girl let out a contented sigh, then noticed two final faunus running away from her. Two being none other than Aaron and Clark. Smirking, she twirled her axe in her arms. It increased speed before she threw at one of the two. Having the blade get embedded into Aaron's back. As the large bear faunus dropped to the ground. The teenaged girl landed on his back, ripping the blade viciously out of the man's back. As the faunus slowly fading away to dust. The girl pointed her weapon as the last surviving member.

"Please, spare me!" Clark begged holding his hands up in defense "I'll do anything you want. Just please let me live!"

"Ara, anything, you say?"

The girl swung down her axe; Clark flinched throwing his arms over his head. He waited for the blow to come, but felt no pain. A loud crash occur next to him. Daring to look, he saw that the giant weapon that would've taken his life life, stabbed into the ground. The girl reached out and gently caressed the man's face. Clark tensed feeling her long nails running along his skin.

"There is something you can actually do for me." She licked her lips "It would seem I have been asleep for what seems to have been centuries. And thanks to your...companions, hehe, waking me up. I seem to be in a mysterious new world."

She pulled the man closer to her "Would you be as kind as to tell where exactly is here?"

"R-Remnant!" Clark's answer was immediate "This is the world of Remnant. Specifically we're in the Kingdom of Vale."

"Remnant...Remnant." The girl looked up to the skies with a faraway look. Her expression almost turning blissful "Such a magnificent name."

Feeling her fingers start to loosen around him. Clark started to relax.

"I-Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Hm? Ah, no there's nothing else I need ask. I'm sure I'll learn everything I'll need on my own accord."

Clark let out a sigh.

"Yes, your blood, will tell me everything I need to know."

Clark's eyes widened, feeling a sharp piercing pain occur within his neck. As the girl's nails stabbed into him, absorbing his life essence in the process. He let out a gasp as his blood slowly drained out of his body. As his visions blurred, the last thing he saw was a the girl's innocent yet psychotic smile.

The girl's lipstick changed from purple to blood red as her own body quivered at the rush of ecstasy she was feeling. How long it's been since she has tasted the blood of a human. She had done everything in her power to keep herself from throwing her head back in pure bliss. Unfortunately for her, her enjoyment came to an end. As the passing man started to fade from existence. She hugged her writhing body, coming down from her state of pleasure.

"To think that my first consumption in 2000 years. Would render me to such a. . .sensitive state." The girl whispered dropping to her knees "I must be careful in the future."

She turned her gaze up into the sky. Admiring the sight of the broken moon in the late night sky in all it's beauty. Gripping her halberd axe, she slung the broad weapon over her shoulder. Turning in the direction where she sensed multiple life force all together in what she assumed to be a town of some sort.

Licking her lips, she began her journey towards the town within this new world.

-x-

At that same time upon the girl's release. A pair of silver eyes snapped wide open.

Sitting up, Ruby glanced around her team's dormroom. Taking in the calm dark setting. Relaxing her surprisingly tense body. The millennium old being brought a hand to her head.

' _That feeling. . .'_ She thought to herself "It can't be…"

"Ngh...Ruby…?"

Ruby looked down at the shifting figure next to her. A genuine soft smile graced her lips as she watched a pair of lilac colored eyes squint open at her.

"What's wrong?" Yang's sleepy voice asked

"Nothing Yang," Ruby whispered comforting "You can go back to sleep."

The tiny redhead felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her down back into the bed. Rolling her eyes, but maintaining her smile. She snuggled up to the blonde and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Only one thought remaining in her mind.

' _That feeling from before; that couldn't have been you...could it, Rory?'_

-X-

"C-Cinder?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's just...are you feeling alright?"

It was late in the evening in the city of Vale, as Cinder and her subordinates had been in the secret hangar of the White Fang base. Waiting for a certain ginger haired man and his cohort to arrive. While waiting, Emerald noted her leader had been sitting hunched over on a crate. A hand to her forehead as if she was in deep thought.

"It's nothing that concerns you Sustrai." The pyromancer said icily "It's just some personal matters that I have to deal with."

Emerald flinched, visibly looking hurt her at the tone "O-Oh," she mumbled disheartened "I see."

A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of the Ashen-Haired woman. She had not meant to lash out at Emerald like that, she truly didn't. It was just the unfortunate recent turn of events that had started to aggravate her. Not only did success rate in activity within the White Fang start to decline. The sudden arrival of a certain Atlas general had made her plans a bit more difficult to handle. Difficult, but not impossible.

But while those were trivial matters she could deal with on her own accord. What was truly getting to amber-eyed beauty was Ruby.

In the recent past two weeks, her master had been feeling slightly agitated for some reason. As if she were looking for something. Or someone was looking for them. And as much as she pleaded to her master to tell her what was the matter. Ruby would often brush it off, saying it was nothing to worry about. Or that she should focus on her issues at hand with Salem and the White Fang. Leaving Ruby's trivial problems to herself.

Cinder forced down a growl. Did her master not realize, that any problem they had. No matter how big or small it was. She would drop everything, just to make them satisfied? No...of course they knew that. Which was why they would often keep their private matters out of her business. Unlike Ruby, Cinder had a whole organization in the palm of her hand. Not to mention, orders from higher up she had to follow, and could not afford to mess up. If she were drop everything, every time her master was troubled. Who knows where that would lead her.

Cinder let out another sigh, sometimes her master knew how to read her like an open book. It was amazing as it was annoying at times.

" _ **Really? I find it to be quite amusing at time."**_

Cinder eyes widened but made no other outer expressions " _Master?! How-How long have you been…?"_

" _ **It's not that hard to hear. When you're basically screaming your thoughts out loud."**_ Ruby told her " _ **Is there a problem, Cinder?"**_

" _. . ."_ Cinder didn't reply but merely had her head down. She heard Ruby sigh, and just pictured her bringing a hand to her head

" _ **Cinder…"**_ Ruby began " _ **While I do appreciate your everlasting concern you have for me. You mustn't let it interfere with your work. Remember who you work under at the moment."**_

Cinder didn't seem to please with that " _But-"_

" _ **Don't worry about it. I might be just imagining my problems anyway. I wouldn't want you getting worked up over nothing now, would I?"**_

Cinder resisted the urge to pout " _I suppose. . ."_

" _ **Good."**_

Before she let her master cut off the connection. There was one last thing that was bugging her

" _Um, master before you leave. What, um what are you doing at the moment?"_

" _ **. . .I'm currently in bed with Yang."**_ Was her master's response " _ **We've finally have a day off within this pathetic school. So we just decided to spend our day just relaxing together. That's not a problem now. . .is it?"**_

Cinder gnashed her teeth, coming close to breaking them under force she was putting them through " _No master, there's no problem at all."_ she strained

" _ **Cinder…"**_

" _No, no I'm serious. I have not problem at all with you being with that bi- girl."_

It was lucky for Cinder that she was not in the presence of her master at the moment. She doubted she would've been able to stare directly into their unbelieving expression.

" _ **I see…"**_ Was all Ruby said " _ **Well then, I shall leave you to your devices."**_

As soon as the mental link was cut, Cinder folded her hands together. Her amber eyes glowed dangerously in anger. Before she would lash out in anything. She managed to calm herself down a bit. But not without letting out a breath of fire in an angered huff.

"Whoa-ho, did I come at a bad time?"

Her head snapped up at the intrusive voice. And it belonged to none other than Torchwick. Who strode into the hangar unaware or rather uncaring of the fact that he and his little friend had been keeping Cinder waiting.

"Roman," Cinder scowled "So nice of you to finally join us."

"Yes well, collecting and hauling dust is hard work. You really need to learn how to lessen the workload to give out to your slaves. Some of us just might keel over one day."

Cinder could feel her aggravation starting to grow "Torchwick, I'm in no mood to deal with your nonsense right now." She said harshly, putting off her two subordinates. In the time they've been around Cinder. They've never once in their life seen her get so easily agitated

Roman raised his hands defensively "Hey, hey no need to be so hostile. Or is it that time of the month already?"

Emerald and Mercury could only watch in shock as their leader sent two large fireballs Torchwick. Fortunately or Unfortunately, depending on one's perspective; the projectiles did not reach it's intended target. As Neo kindly stood in front of Roman, her umbrella opened blocking the two attacks. She poked her head out, sending a wink to the irritated pyromancer.

"Well well, monthlies it is." Jeered the bowl hat wearing criminal "You best get a handle on that."

Cinder growled, another fireball forming in her hand. It was then Emerald decided to intervene.

"Um Cinder, wasn't there a reason you called him here?"

"...Right, there was," Cinder uttered, silently thanking Emerald for reeling her emotions back "I wanted to know how goes the progress in the underground."

"So far, our little buddies in the White Fang have been doing a splendid job of hoarding and harvesting all that dust." Roman told her, switching from snarky to business "Despite them not being so hot on working with us at times. They don't let their personal feelings affect their jobs."

"As they should."

"All in all, everything is running smoothly. . .is what I like to say. We've appeared to have a bit of a problem."

Cinder rose a brow "Problem, Torchwick?"

"Recently the number of members I've had working the underground have started to...decline."

"What do you mean decline?" Cinder demanded narrowing her eyes "Explain yourself!"

"We don't know what's going on. But faunuses have started disappearing within the caves. At first, we assumed that it was just more deserters. But after combing the caves and surrounding areas. We weren't able to find anyone. So we're assuming the worst."

"Any confirmation to all this. Or are you just spouting conjecture?" Mercury asked "Just making sure we don't have another Tukson incident now, would we?"

Roman brushed off the low jab and maintained his gaze at Cinder "Whether or not I'm telling the truth. You can take it however you wish. But in the end, my words should be taken into consideration. After all…"

Torchwick smirked "This isn't the first incident where White Fang members have gone missing, isn't it?"

Torchwick wished he had his scroll out at the moment. The sight of Cinder's alarmed face was too priceless.

"Oh yeah, I know _all_ about the little mishap that happened a few weeks back. Wonder how long you'll be able to fool little Adam about what's happening to his men?"

Any comment that Cinder was going to fling at Roman, died in her throat as she felt a sudden uneasy presence.

"Who's out there?!" She demanded, her eyes glowing "You've got a lot of nerve, eavesdropping on our conversation!"

Everyone saw staring at Cinder with a mixture of confusion and shock at her sudden shout. But soon, quiet footsteps could be heard. Roman and the others turned to see a young girl in a long gothic dress, making her way towards them. At the sight of the halberd, everyone readied their weapons.

"Who are you?!" Cinder glared at the intruder.

The girl, unaffected by the hostility surrounding her. Gave a polite curtsy to the group.

"Good evening everyone; I am Rory Mercury. An Apostle of Emroy, and an ever faithful servant of darkness."

While majority of the group wondered if this girl had a few screws loose. Cinder's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay," Roman said slowly muttering 'crazy weirdo' to himself "And what does a supposed Apostle want with a mere group like us?"

Rory licked her lips, twirling her weapon in her hand "Ara, it's not about what I want. But rather, who I want."

"Who?"

Rory pointed her weapon at Cinder "That lovely little child over there."

-x-

"Rubes are you alright?"

Yang watched in concern as her girlfriend started shifting around, looking a bit agitated. The two had been in Yang's bed, Ruby snuggled up quite comfortable to Yang, while the blonde in question was on her scroll. When, out of nowhere, Ruby started acting up as if she look uncomfortable.

The small being's breathing was slightly labored. As she brought a hand to her head. She noticed her hand start to glow. She looked and was shocked to see a red heart with a crack on it.

"This feeling…" Ruby's eyes widened "It is her!"

"Ruby, is everything alright, you're starting to worry me."

Ruby gave a glance to Yang "Yang I'm sorry, but I have to go and do something real quick."

The teenage blonde was quiet for a moment "Does it have to do with Cinder and her group?"

"Something like that."

Yang sighed, though she offered a small smile "Well, hurry back. It gets lonely without you here."

Ruby smiled and and gave a quick kiss to Yang on the lips. Before throwing on her boots and summoning a portal. One thought running through her mind

' _I can't believe you're here, Rory.'_

-x-

"What do you want with Cinder?!"

Emerald glared at the girl, wondering who she was and what business did she want with her leader. Her grip on her weapon tightened as the girl looked at her.

"Tell me child, does the name Rozé mean something to you?" Rory queried, ignoring Emerald altogether.

Cinder could not hide the shock on her face. And that was more than enough confirmation for the Lolita.

"Ever since my reawakening, I've travelled around this new world, to learn of the new changes and progress achieved by humanity. To be quite honest, I'm rather impressed with how far your kind has come in as far as 2,000 years."

She started to pace in front of them "However, even if the world changes; conflict still remains." She smiled "Violence, segregation, hatred, all of them. All beautiful means for sacrifices for the God, Emroy."

Rory brought a hand to her mouth "Ah, forgive me. I seem to have went a bit off topic." She giggled "Nevertheless,"

"During my time here in Vale and dealing with some unsightly cretins. I began to feel something, something I thought was lost to me long ago."

"What, common sense?" Joked Mercury, only to receive an elbow blow from Emerald

If Rory heard Mercury's little jab, she ignored it as she continued on.

"It wasn't so much a feeling, as it was a sense. A sense of a presence that I never thought I feel ever again. My master, Emroy's incarnate: Rozé."

Cinder felt her blood run cold upon hearing Ruby's true name.

Rory started advancing to Cinder "Overjoyed at the thought of following and serving my master once again. I began my journey to find them, using their life force as a mark to follow."

The young looking Lolita soon bore a confused expression "However, imagine my surprise, as I get closer and closer. I sense another presence. One much weaker and more insignificant than that of my main goal. But at the same time; felt so familiar, that it peaked my interest."

Rory face-faulted as she saw Emerald and Mercury appear in front of her. Blocking her path to Cinder. With a flick of her finger, an invisible force blasted to two young adults out of the way. Finally face-to-face with the stunned beauty. She placed a hand on her chin, thoroughly examining her features.

"And now that I've finally found the source of this little spark of interest. It all makes sense to me."

Rory pointed to Cinder's chest "You've...been marked by our glorious master haven't you?

The index finger Rory was pointing with started to glow red. In turn, it caused Cinder's chest to glow red as well. Revealing something that Cinder never wanted anyone seeing.

The symbol of the Burning Rose.

The mark of her master, whom they only brand to their most loyal and faithful servants. Something that Cinder took immense pride in bearing. The woman was so shocked by her secret being revealed. She almost forgot that she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Cinder…?" Emerald said shakily "W-What is that?"

Cinder did not respond, unable to say anything in her defense. She just maintained a hard stare at the smirking Rory. Until a sound interrupted the two of them.

Both her and Rory turned at the sound of clapping. And saw Roman Torchwick standing there casually, the source of the clapping. His cane hooked on his arm, cigar in mouth. While Neo just stood there smirking, hands on hips while slinging her umbrella on her shoulder.

"Well, I must say this is turning out to be a wonderful turn of events." Roman said with something akin to glee "Who would've guessed that the supposed big bad Cinder; was actually a submissive bitch. Ooh, this is delicious!"

"And it seems to me," Roman lit his Cigar "That your precious little master, the one that little girly over there is talking about. Is not the same one that we've all been working for this whole time."

Cinder scowled at Roman's shit-eating smirk.

"Which also leads me to believe. That YOU may have certain plans of your own. Plans I'm sure that you wouldn't want that Salem chick knowing am I right? Oh the opportunities that just presented itself with this information."

" _ **Now, now Roman; Cinder is my beloved follower. It's unfortunate, but I can't have you doing whatever you please with her."**_

Roman's cigar fell from his mouth in shock, at the disembodied voice echoing around them. Neo was alarmed at the voice, as were Emerald and Mercury. Cinder, knowing who that voice belonged to; was shocked, wondering why they were coming here. And as for Rory; the apostle had a look of pure joy on her face. Recognizing this wonderful feeling.

Outside the hangar entrance a shadow portal appeared. And walking out still in her Beacon Academy uniform, was none other than Ruby Rose. Torchwick, for the lack of words, was shocked at who it was.

"Little Red?!"

Ruby smirked "Hey there Roman, long time no see."

Emerald and Mercury were just as shocked to see the person that just arrived to the scene "Hey, Em, isn't that the cheery scythe-wielding little brat we've met a few months back?" Mercury whispered

Emerald nodded dumbly "I...I think so," she uttered lowly, unsure of her "S-Something's up though, she seems so. . .different."

As she said this, the dark skinned woman noticed Cinder acting strange "Cinder?"

The older beauty ignore her as her gaze was transfixed sole on the uniform clad girl standing across from her. Her heart jumped a bit when she saw Ruby's soul piercing silver eyes land on her.

"You really know how to make a scene at times. Don't ya Cinder?" Ruby smirked, then they gazed towards Rory "Hello Rory, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Master!" Rory ran and threw herself into Ruby's arms. Nearly toppling the slightly shorter girl "I am overjoyed to see you again after so long. I fear that 2000 years ago would've been the last time we were to see each other." She finished with sorrow-filled expression

Ruby rubbed Rory's head, chuckling lowly "You haven't changed a bit have you Rory. But, then again, that's one of the things I love about you."

Rory's voice hitched "L-Love?!" she stuttered wide-eyed

Cinder looked as if she was going to have a heart-attack right at that moment.

Ruby laughed "I'm playing, it's nice to know that the millenias hasn't changed your ability to get flustered."

Rory pouted, then blinked when her master let go of her "In any case," Ruby spoke up

She started towards Cinder, the latter in question silently gulping in the process. She didn't make it halfway before Roman halted her with his cane.

"Whoa there, red? Aren't you out past your bedtime trying to act like some big shot?" The man said "I don't know what that whole little theatrical scene was all about. But why don't you just run along, and leave us adults-"

"Torchwick…" The tone Ruby used caught Torchwick off guard, evening sending some chills down his spine "You seem like a smart man. And I use the term 'smart' _very_ lightly. So why don't you and your little friend here back away, or _**else."**_

Despite being shook, Torchwick maintained his bravado "Or yeah? Or what?" He goaded

Ruby merely smirked "I don't know, how are you going to deal with me with only one hand?"

Roman's eyes widened at the sight of two things in the teenager's hands. In one hand was his gun cane, bent in all types of directions. And in the other hand was a bloody glove-covered right hand. _His_ right hand. Finally registering his hacked off limb, the criminal wailed in agony. Dropping to the ground, clutching his bloody stump. Everyone's reactions was natural.

Neo gasped rushing to Roman's side trying to aid him. Mercury paled at the sight, unable to believe at had just transpired. Emerald's hands shot to her mouth, holding back the horrified gasp to what she she just witnessed. Cinder looked completely shaken; while she and Roman did not get along all that well. It was really unnerving to see something like this be done to a comrade. Rory was the complete opposite of Cinder. As she watched the scene with a detached expression. Save for licking her lips at the sight of the blood. Her aphrodisiac slightly kicking in.

Crushing both his weapon and hand. Ruby dropped the both of them, licking the remnants of the blood left on her hand.

"I must say, your bravado can make you either very smart, or rather stupid." She smirked "Also I recommend you cut back on the cigars. They kill the flavor of your blood."

Neo glared at crimson haired girl. Wanting nothing more at the moment than to take her fucking head off. As she pulled out her umbrella's blade, she froze when she saw Ruby giving a psychotic grin.

"Oh wow! Are you gonna try and avenge Roman's pride? How admirable!" Her laughter filled the room "I must warn you though child. If you plan on continuing any further with your actions…"

Ruby summoned her energy scythe, as the area around everyone was engulfed in darkness. Neo quaked at the sight of the multiple eyes appearing around her. She started unconsciously backing up until she bumped into something. Her fear grew immensely when she heard a familiar voice next her ear.

" _ **You will be challenging a force beyond your feeble comprehension. Do. You. Understand?"**_

Neo's eyes widened until an invisible force knocked the woman out. Ruby blinked impassively at the multi-haired girl blacked out on top of her. Sighing, she turned to Rory.

"Rory, be a dear and tend to these two little nuisance. And have Roman treated, give him a new 'hand'."

The apostle actually harbored a look of disappointment "Eh? Why should that lower life form be granted a new-"

Ruby looked at Rory and immediately the apostle knew she had spoken out of term "My apologies, it will be done."

De-Summoning her halberd, Rory hefted both criminals over her shoulders. She bowed to her master and surprisingly Cinder before disappearing in a flock of crows. Smiling at her departure, Ruby paid her now undivided attention to her servant and her lowly subordinates.

"So, where were we?"

Mercury tensed up as he noticed the girl staring at them. Even though he was trying to keep calm, every part of his being kept screaming to get away from her. His entire body unable to stop trembling in terror. Only one thing was running through his head at the moment. Who the hell was this girl?

Emerald was a far more worse off than Mercury. Her entire body dropped to her knees as was visibly trembling, trying get the image of Roman's bloodied stump out of her head. But above all that, the dark skinned girl was in a state of disbelief. Ruby Rose, a girl who she considered to be nothing more than a stupid cheery-faced idiot. Was now, someone completely different from when they first met. Ruby walked past the mint-haired girl. Seeing the woman in her paralytic state, she smirked.

"Shocking isn't it? How does it feel knowing that the one girl you looked down on. Would end up rendering you to such a state?"

She leaned into her ear "It must be frustrating." A grin soon appeared on Ruby's face "But not as frustrating to know, just who your leader's _true_ master is."

That statement managed to shock the young woman out of her state. Mercury who heard her as well, narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What do you mean 'true' master? Explain yourself!" He demanded

Ruby, who was standing next to Cinder, caressing her face. Looked back to the two confused teens; her grin never disappearing.

"You two often place Cinder on such a high pedestal, the girl more often so than you boy. You never would've suspected that the supposedly strong woman you respected, wasn't as strong as you perceived her to be. That under that mask of aloof and charisma; is nothing more than a vulnerable, submissive woman."

"Y-You're wrong!" Emerald exclaimed, standing up fully "Cinder is not the type of woman who would willingly submit to anyone. Especially someone like you!"

A single brow rose "Oh?" Ruby breathed "See for yourself."

Ruby brought her hand to Cinder's face. And immediately the amber-eyed beauty sank down to her knees with almost a glaze look on her face, border-lining happy. She gently grabbed her master's hand. Allowing it to caress the side of her cheek. Soon she took each finger; planting kisses on individual digit. Ruby grinned at the light ministrations being done to her hand. She took her index finger and pressed it against her servants mouth. Making the woman part her lips, happily sucking on the finger in questions.

As this scene was happening, Mercury stood there frozen. His face a mix between anger and disbelief. Emerald had her hands to her mouth, as tears flowed down her face. As something inside her shattered completely.

Ruby just looked amused at the sight of their faces "I told you, didn't I?" She said, getting their attention "You're precious leader, was not as strong as you believed her to be. Now look, both of you torn apart by the solid truth. Heh, children."

Mercury had enough "You BITCH!"

The assassin let loose a kick. Sending a blast towards the teenage girl. Ruby only smirked at the attack before it exploded in front of her. Mercury panted heavy as he stared at the cloud of smoke, allowing a small grin to appear on his face. That grin soon turned to shock when he heard giggling in the smoke. It cleared up revealing one Rory Mercury, who had blocked the attack with her halberd.

"Ah, ah, aaah," she tutted waving her finger "That won't work."

"Oh, I take it you're done Ror?"

The apostle nodded "Such task as simple and mundane as that is beneath me. But for you, I will accept the lowliest of jobs."

She slung her weapon onto her shoulders "So what are we to do with these lowly humans?"

"There are of no concern to us, Rory. I see no point in wasting your energy on them any longer."

Mercury gnashed his teeth, frustrated that his attack. No matter how feeble it may have been, didn't harm them or even go through for that matter. He was also angered at the fact that neither of those two seem to be taking him seriously.

Ruby stretched, starting to feel bored with the whole scenario "I think it's about time we took our leave. Rory...Cinder." Addressing both women, as Cinder stood back up.

"Yes, Master Ruby/Rozé" The women bowed

They were about to leave when a small voice called out to them.

"It's...a lie...isn't it?"

Cinder paused and looked at Emerald. The dark-skinned girl had a look of sadness as she vainly maintained a wavering smile on her face.

"It's a lie right? You're not really that. . .girl's servant are you? Please tell me you're joking, Cinder." Emerald's look started becoming desperate "Please tell me this is all just a joke!"

Cinder watch the scene with slightly broken-heart. Even though she thought of Emerald as nothing more that an associate. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't hold some attachments towards both her and Mercury. After all, she took them in of her own accord. Especially when they had nowhere else to go and no one to turn. Emerald more so than Mercury. In some ways, her master was right; Emerald did remind her of herself.

With a despondent sigh, she finally spoke "What exactly is a lie Emerald? Ruby is my master, and always has been since day one. Before Mercury, before even you, and almost before even Salem. I vowed to follow them wherever they may go. Even into ruin if need be. She is my master and I am her muse. Who she may use any way she so chooses."

"BUT WHY?! I don't understand!" Emerald cried out, hoping that somehow she could reach out to her leader and secret crush "How could you willingly submit yourself to someone like her?!"

"Because of you."

Emerald was confused "Me?"

"You remind me of myself. Of how I used to be when I started out working for her. I was very insecure, unsure of myself. And thought I had no place in this life."

Cinder had a wistful smile "When they appeared, they gave purpose. A reason to live. Just like how I gave you, and how I gave Mercury. In a way, we're not so different. To me, Ruby was my salvation, as I was to you."

"No, she's no savior…" Emerald whispered before glaring at crimsonette in question "She's nothing more than monstrous bit-AGH!"

Emerald felt searing pain in her chest as she flew across the field. She skidded across the pavement, slowly coming to a stop. She clutched her chest painfully, the scent of burnt flesh filling her nostrils. Mercury was unbelieving of what had just happened. He rushed to Emerald to check to see if she was alive. Luckily she was alright for the most part. She would need immediate medical attention.

The teenage assassin growled "Are you out of your mind, Cinder?! You just blasted Emerald with a fireball!"

Cinder stared at her subordinate with a detached expression. All previous sense of happiness gone from her face "I'm well aware of that." She responded simply "And in all honestly, she was well deserving of that."

"What?!"

"Since day one when the two had first encountered one another. I had to sit back and stay my tongue and hand from all the insults and lashes towards my Ruby. I expressed large amounts of patience for far too long, and every time I managed to let it go and drop it."

Her glare hardened "But if she was going to have the nerve to blatantly disrespect my master in not only in my presence. But in also Master Ruby's presence themselves. I will treat her no differently than I would an enemy."

Mercury was seriously alarmed by that declaration. This couldn't have been Cinder, this couldn't have been the same woman, who took him in where he had nowhere else to go, act so cold and heartless to him or Emerald.

Rory licked her lips, her lipstick turning to purple at the scene occurring before her. Perhaps she and this Cinder woman would get along splendidly in the future.

Cinder's gaze softened "Black. . .you and Sustrai have been my close and most valued associates that I've ever had the pleasure of working with. But know, that if I ever have to choose between Salem and my master. . .Do not be surprised by the decision I make."

". . .Is that how it's gonna be?"

"If that's what it has to be." She said turning away from them, facing her master and Rory. "I just hope that, should that day come. You don't regret in whatever decision you make."

And with that, Cinder walked into the portal where her master and her apparent new cohort were waiting for her. Mercury watched as his...leader, if he could even say that at this point. Teleport out of here, leaving him to attend with a harshly wounded Emerald."

-X-

"I deeply apologize for my subordinate's actions towards you." Cinder said, immediately bowing "I'll accept whatever punishment you have for me."

Really late in the evening; Ruby, Cinder, and Rory were back in Beacon. Right out on the rooftops. Cinder and Rory were dressed up in the Haven Academy uniform. Ruby smiled and gently lifted Cinder's head.

"There's no need, Cinder. You did what you felt you had to do. And acted accordingly." Ruby stated "In my eyes, I see no issues getting worked up about."

". . .And my followers?" Cinder, finding the courage to ask.

"Their fate lies on their decision. It's as simple as that."

"...I understand." Cinder said repressing a sigh

"Now, then on a brighter note." Ruby clapped her hands then gestured to Rory "I'm aware that you two have met. But I would like to properly introduce you two. Cinder, I would like you to meet Rory Mercury. A demigod who, in our time, was widely known as ' _Rory the Reaper'._ She is my most trusted and valued servant."

"You speak to highly of me, Master." Rory blushed bringing a hand to her face. But nonetheless, she curtsied "A pleasure to meet you once again."

Cinder nodded with a smile "Likewise."

"And Rory, I would like you to meet Cinder Fall. A girl who I feel would has wonderful potential within her. And has been nothing but excellent serving under me."

This time it was Cinder's turn to blush. And she stop herself from swelling her chest up in pride. She snapped out of her trance at the sound of Ruby clapping her hands once again.

"Now then, it's getting late you two. So I suggest we leave all chatting a discussions for another day. Understood?"

"Yes Master."

Ruby smiled "Good, now come, I have an important matter to get back to."

The millenia old being started back into the academy. Her two servants following close behind her. The Silver-Eyed Pillar Vampire couldn't help but think, what turn of events would occur now with the reappearance of her Grim Reaper.

"Oh, I almost forget to say this." Ruby pointed out snapping her fingers. She glanced back at her apostle

"Welcome back Rory."

End

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Scene Break***_

"Hey, Hey Neo, come on get up."

The multi-haired girl squinted her eyes opens. She forced herself up into a sitting position, she probably would've let out a grunt, were it possible. Roman watched with a unamused expression as his partner started to stir back into the realm of consciousness. Seeing her bring a hand to her face to gather herself. Torchwick stood up fully.

"Glad to see you're still amongst the land of the living." The criminal stated a bit dryly "Well, I don't know about you. But tonight was certainly something."

He opened and closed his right hand. Unsure of how to feel at the moment. He definitely did see and feel his hand get cut off. The immense pain made him well aware of that. So to see a new one in it's place, as if he hadn't lost a limb at all. It was a bit surreal to say the least.

"That Red though," Roman 'humph' "Just when you think you know someone. Surprises never cease. Wouldn't you agree Neo?"

The short girl dusted herself off and sent one of her grins to her partner. Pretty much agreeing with him on that part. Roman let out a disgruntled sigh, wishing he had a cigar a moment. Having your hand cut off and passing out due to shock really worked up a lot of stress doesn't it?

"Welp, no sense in overthinking about it. We'll play our cards when the time is right. In the meantime; I need some food and whatever that can get me shit-faced around these parts. You comin' Neo?"

The mute girl nodded and started after her father figure.

" _ **He's suspects nothing doesn't he?"**_

Neo smiled wider as a bat-shaped shadow that was on her back, climbed up and wrapped its wings around her neck.

" _ **He doesn't realize that his most trusted partner could end up slitting his throat in his is sleep. My, human ignorance is amazing isn't it?"**_

" _Roman's always been a little slow in the head. Please pay no heed to the mentally challenge, Sis."_ Neo mentally responded in a childish-like voice

Neo heard her master chuckling " _ **I suppose; in any case, I want to express my apologies for any harm I may have inflicted on you during our little performance. I hope you are well aware that I do not take joy in harming those I consider precious to me."**_

Neo beamed at being considered 'precious' by her master. She then shook her head " _There's no need to apologize master. Any excuse to have you close to me was worth it. Unlike Cinder's prudeness, I actually like it when you're rough with me."_

" _ **Prudeness?!"**_ Ruby howled with laughter " _ **Do not be surprise if Cinder were to 'overhear' that little statement."**_

Neo only shrugged.

" _ **In any case,"**_ Ruby's tone went back to being serious. Though Neo could practically see the grin on her master's face " _ **I want you to keep being a good little girl for Roman right now, okay? It'll only be for a little while longer. You'll be rid of that fool soon enough. Understand Neo."**_

" _To the T, Sis!"_

Neo opened her eyes, which had been closely during the walk and conversation with Ruby. She and Roman finally found a bar where they could relax. As they entered, Neo's eyes went from pink and brown to bright red.

"I will follow you wherever you want." She whispered in her voice "Even to hell."

 **-X-**

 **And with this, Obedience comes to a close. Didn't really feel myself as I was writing this half the time. So it might not be as great as Vulnerable was. But I think I did a great job, and I hope you think so as well.**

 **Now, while I'm not going to make a story out of this (maybe, I can always change my mind) you can expect a few more stories on this series in the near future. Focusing a bit more on the other servant under our lovely little Ruby Rose. But for now, I have other stories to write especially a RWBY Halloween special for my AU. That I hopefully will be able to get out in time. Fingers Crossed.**

 **Anyways, for those who knew who Rory Mercury was and where she came from. Aye, it's nice to meet another fan of the series. But for those who are still confused as to where she came from.**

 **Rory Mercury comes from an anime called: Gate: Jieitai Kanochi Nite. A great military anime, perfect for watching on the downtime when you want to take a break from mainstream animes. If seeing militaristic action in anime along with fantasy world of elves and mages. Then this series is for you. Give it a try I really recommend it.**

 **So if there's nothing else…**

 **Thank you so much for reading this one-shot. If you enjoyed it, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/and or Review. And be sure to check out my other stories and tell me what you think. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
